Together Forever
by RainePop
Summary: Rename LostSoul After getting past his traumatic past,Daisuke feels like he's able to move on with his life.A new transfer student arrives from Aomori,but not so new to Daisuke. DISCONTINUED
1. Conflicts&Conflicts From the Past

Hey people! This is the rewrite of Lost Soul!! :] I feel accomplished.

I'm rewriting this because I think I was on some sort of drug (it happens...a lot) and felt like putting in a bit more...description...  
Now that I look back on this story, I did such a.../insert word/ job...and besides!! :D My "writing skills" (un-quote!! Or so Anomaly Esseker annoys me about..) have improved!!

Pointless blabbering because I was bored and didn't know how to start it, or just to stall you people....

New Summary  
After getting past his traumatic past, Daisuke feels like he's able to move on with his life. But, then, there's the arrival of a new transfer student from Aomori, that's not so new to Daisuke. With the return of someone from the past comes the return of buried memories that should've stayed buried. Will past conflicts bring the two together, or tear them apart even further?. Daiken.

It's going to be mostly in Daisuke's perspective, but from time to time, it'll probably be in someone else's perspective, or just 3rd person.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything that has to do with it!! :D If I did though...let's just say...I dun think it'll be suitable for little kids and 4Kids can't dub it...  
/Sadistic Grin/**

On with the story since I have nothing else to say...

***x*~*x*~*x*~*x***

*Daisuke POV*

I lifted my head up when I heard footsteps approaching my seat. I lifted my head up in curiosity to see who was walking over to my seat. In front of me stood none other than Mitsuki Konishi-sensei, a 25 year old English Literature teacher, who had long curly blond hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She wore frameless glasses and a shiny pink lipstick. She would wear a sleeveless collared blouse with a black ribbon instead of a tie. On top of the blouse, she wore a black spaghetti strap that was like a dress. It stopped around her thighs, and then she wore long black stockings that went down to her knees. And to top it all off, she wore white dress heels.

Her arms were crossed, and she had a disappointed look in her eyes. I smiled sheepishly as I sat up in my seat while scratching the back of my head. She just shook her head and said, "Honestly Daisuke, already falling asleep before class even starts? You should consider yourself lucky you don't have Kamijō-sensei as a teacher or you'd be pelted with just about anything he sees…" she sighed.

I looked up over her head to see the clock that was above the chalkboard. It said it was only 8:30...What the hell? The last time I checked the time, it was only 8:20. I groaned. Goes to show how slow my mornings can be.

"Well I can't help it, I mean, hey, it's like 8 in the morning for Christ sake and I can't even catch up on my sleep? Now that's just cruel…" I pouted, crossing my arms. Konishi-sensei just rolled her eyes, and started walking down the steps and back to her desk in front of the classroom. She picked up a book from her wooden desk and opened it, turning her back to the class and started writing a couple of things on it.

_I'm Motomiya Daisuke, a 15 year old sophomore that's currently attending Odaiba High, my cities local high school. And now, you can probably guess where I live, which would be Odaiba, which is in Japan for those of you who don't know that. And so far, my life is going great..._

I saw a familiar blond boy with an off- white beach hat walk into the room and up the steps. He caught my gaze and he smiled while I just rolled my eyes with a smirk plastered on my face. The blond had a couple of notebooks in one arm and a cell phone in the other. He sat down next to me, setting all of his notebooks onto the desk in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief as he lied back in the chair and started pushing various buttons on the cellular device. I could probably guess who he was texting. I looked over his shoulder and read the message before the blond pushed my head away.

_'see u later hika :] 3 Love takeru *kisses*'_

I let out a sad smile as I watched the blond turn his phone onto vibrate and shoving it into his pocket. I just sat there, head leaning against my hand, elbow on the table. I just drifted off before the blond called out my name in concern. I shook my head, getting back to reality, and away from my imagination.

"Are you okay? You look sort of sad…" the blond held concern in his eyes, and I just shook off the comment.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me…" I grinned.

"If you say so…" the blond trailed off, turning his head towards his notebooks. He opened up one of them and took out a pencil from his pocket and started doodling with his head on the other hand as his drawing hand danced across the paper.

_I've probably been through so many things people don't expect me to be through. People think of me as the cheerful, headstrong, dumbass type. But, that's just a mask to keep myself from revealing my true feelings. But, then again, I don't know how people think of me now. I still have my mask on, so most of the people I've met in high school that didn't know me back in middle school think I'm a cheerful person that doesn't have a care in the world. But, there were those who knew me during middle school, and have seen my mask crumble before their eyes._

People back then just made fun of me….they thought I didn't care if I were called a bunch of names or being called an idiot or a dumbass. It hurts, but I don't show it. I'm a human being too, one with feelings! But they didn't take that into consideration. I just held back all the tears, all the pain, until one faithful day. That knife had just gone deeper and deeper until I just snapped from all the paint pressured onto me and what was currently happening in my personal life. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm nothing like Taichi-senpai. He didn't let anything bring him down. I was always compared to him, people saying how I'm just like him. People would ask if I was related to the guy, but I just denied it. That was one thing that annoyed me the most, being compared to someone I hardly have anything in common with.

"Ugh, I'm so bored, and it's only 8:30!! Why?!" I whined to myself, but then Takeru looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"It's 8:30 because it's 30 minutes past 8 o' clock, that's why it's 8:30!" He grinned as I just banged my head against the desk, causing my forehead to become a tint of red.

"Shut up Takaishi! I don't need your wise assed comments!!" I glared at him while he just closed his notebook and leaned back in his chair, whistling some random tune.

"You do know I still hate your guts, right?" I crossed my arms, looking off to the side.

"And did you know that I still love you?" he replied sarcastically. I turned around almost immediately and looked him square in the eye while he just stared at me grinning.

"Don't joke around with our relationship Takeru. It only lasted for half a year, and that's the whole of it. All we did was go around kissing each other, saying 'I love you', and having sex just about every other night in your apartment while your mom was out doing God-knows-what! We were getting nowhere so I broke it up."

"So?"

"You're going out with Hikari you dumbass. If you were going to go and cheat on her with me, then Taichi is gonna have your head." I pointed out the obvious, which was technically true.

"You have a point there." Takeru shrugged and got out of his seat, walking over to the side of mine. I looked up at him with curiosity; opening my mouth to ask what the hell he wanted before a pair of lips had come in contact with my mouth.

My eyes were wide before I just closed them and enjoyed the moment. Takeru held my head while I just wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue went into my mouth and my tongue and his tongue played around. I let out a couple of moaning sounds as did he. He was about to go even further, but I pushed him back. I wiped my mouth, and just glared at him, breathing deeply from the lack of air.

"What did I just tell you?"

"Aw, come on, it's just a friendly kiss. Is there something wrong with me kissing you from time to time?" Takeru grinned.

"Oh! Let's see! One! We are both guys in a classroom FRENCHING each other. Not to mention that there are other students in this room…and an adult." My gaze flew towards Konishi-sensei who was currently still writing on the board.

I put up two fingers so Takeru could see, "Two! You're going out with Hikari." I stated.

"And three," I put up another finger, "only I can kiss you from time to time, not the other way around." I let out a smile for victory while Takeru let out a small laugh before returning to his seat.

_It's true that I went out with Takeru, I mean, we were both attracted to the other so we gave it a go. After a while, we just got nowhere. All we have ever done was kiss, become sexual with one another, and have sex with each other every other night. So I ended it. But now, we're the best of friends. Before, we would always fight over Hikari-chan's love and argue about every little thing, like rocks. I find a rock, he finds a rock, and we both argue whose rock is better. It was pathetic, but it was fun. Oh, how I miss the old days where we could all just laugh and have fun like we did back when we had to save the Digital World. Speaking of the Digital World, not long after we saved the Digtal World from BelialVamdemon, the Digital Gate closed soon after, separating us Chosen from our Digimon. We couldn't keep them on Earth because Digimon can't stay in the human world too long or else they become too ill. Gennai said that the gate will open when the time is right, which is probably when there's a new evil that has to be taken care of. From what Taichi told me, it had been almost more than 2 and half years before it opened. Who knows how long the gate is going to stay closed this time…For all we know, it'll never open. I miss Chibimon…  
_  
I heard the late bell for 1st period ring. Right before the bell rang, a couple of students ran into the classroom and into their seats, breathing heavily once they had gotten to class on time. Konishi stood behind her desk and clapped her hands twice, getting the classes attention.

"Class, we have a new student today, so please give him a warm welcome. I raised my eyebrow. 'A new student?' I thought to myself as a boy around my height walked into the classroom and next to Konishi-sensei. He had indigo hair that was neat and straight and he had dark blue eyes. He bowed in front of the class for a second before standing back up and smiling warmly.

I could've cared less who was the new student. I just look up at the ceiling and just stared at it absentmindedly. I was just so bored, I couldn't talk to Takeru since the teacher was talking and I didn't feel like setting a bad impression for the new kid. My head was yet again leaning on my hand. I'm starting to think it may become a habit since I'm always in this position.

"Daisuke?" Takeru whispered my name in a concerned tone.

"Hn?"

"Look…" he pointed towards the front of the classroom when I looked at him.

Yawning, I followed his finger towards the front of the room, regretting that I had ever set my eyes on the new student. I held the desk tightly, so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I blinked several times to keep the tears from falling…

"I fucking hate you Takaishi…" I muttered loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Hello, I'm Ichijouji Ken." He smiled innocently.

-----------

Like it? Hate it? If you hate it, please don't comment. xP Leave nice comments, flames will not be accepted, if posted, I'll do my best from flipping out on my computer....Just kidding.

Constructive crticism is welcome, as long it's not put very meanly, or something.... or friendly advice....

This story is also on deviantArt & it's called Together Forever.


	2. Let the Rain Comfort You

Chapter 2!! :]

Nothing much to say, except:

Characters may sound a bit OC, or act OC-ish, so…yeah…. X.x Don't hurt meh!

Disclaimer!! I do not own anything related to Digimon!!

My eye was twitching, not that it was noticeable, right? Okay, so it was very noticeable, not like I cared or anything. I was practically on the verge of tears, but I did my best to hold them back. The last thing I wanted was to cry like a big wuss in front of the entire class, and the possibility of the whole school finding out by lunch time. I had to keep up my reputation, even if it killed me. The whole school knew me as their fearless school soccer captain after Taichi graduated. I was probably the only one who actually cared about the sport so much that I spend every waking moment playing or thinking about the sport. I gave it a 120% no matter what. I tried my hardest during games even if I was getting exhausted. I guess that makes me sound obsessive, but I'm not. It's just one of the best things that I've come across in my entire life, and something to distract me from the real world. I looked over at Takeru who was currently looking at me.

"Takeru, pinch me, I think I'm hallucinating." I laughed nervously to myself as the teacher called out someone's name for them to raise their hand. She was probably seating Ken next to the kid.

"Sure…" he smiled. He reached over to me, and pinched my arm so hard that I think he dug into my skin with his nails, something only girls should have.

"Oh, fuck!" I muttered, covering my mouth from screaming that out loud. My eyes were getting teary from the pain emitting from my arm. I tried to soothe the area where Takeru pinched me with my other hand.

"What the hell Takaishi? I didn't mean for you to pinch me _that_ hard! Oh great! Look! I'm starting to bleed!" I glared daggers at the blond while he just shrugged nonchalantly.

Oh, if only looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Takeru? Are you paying attention? I asked you to raise your hand." Konishi-sensei told Takeru and he apologized, raising his hand. I raised my eyebrow, wondering why he's raising his hand. Of course, I wasn't paying attention to what was happening since the arrival of the new student, who, in fact, is actually Ichijouji Ken, caused me to panic in my head.

'_Just great!! Ugh! What the hell am I suppose to do now that he's sitting near me?! He can bother me about whatever the hell he wants now, especially what had happened back then! Oh fuck, just what I needed… A pain in the ass genius asking me questions! And what's worse is that said genius is also *very* persistent…' _

My attention was focused on my desk, just staring at it as if it would do something out of the ordinary. I looked to my left to face Takeru, who in fact was smiling at the indigo haired student that was about to take…a…seat…next to…him? I quickly looked in the other direction, not wanting to make eye contact with either the blond or indigo haired boys. I felt sadness for what happened in the past between me and Ken. I felt shock because Ken was just one seat over, much to my discomfort. And deep down…I felt the nagging feeling of unrequited love…

'_Dumb Takeru. He betrayed me! Being all friendly and all that shit to Ken! He even had the nerve to raise his hand even though Ken already knew where he was sitting. If I were Takeru, I would've just sat in my seat and have done nothing. And when Ken arrived next to me, I'd throw my feet on the chair and say that the seat was taken, or just tell him to go away.'_

"Oh, and Takeru, can you get a book for Ken? They're in the back." Konishi-sensei smiled. She was the type of person to not use honorifics, thinking that they are useless. She picked up a book from her desk and said, "Class, please turn to page 135, we are starting a new unit today." All of the students in the class started turning to the assigned page. I placed my literature book in front of me and also turned to the designated page. I looked up and tilted my head slightly to see that Takeru had returned from the back of the room and had handed Ken the book nicely. He sat in his seat and took out his book, also turning to the page. I let out a hidden sigh, today was not my day at all.

***After School* (Too lazy to write the rest, go imagine it.)**

The final bell of the day finally rang and students started flooding into the hallways from various classrooms. By the time I had gotten out of my classroom, I was already squished to death by the crowd. As soon as I had gotten to the exit with the rest of the students, I started walking a bit faster. It was a Friday and all I thought about was going anywhere but home. I didn't want to walk at a normal speed, since Takeru or somebody else will see me and start pestering me once they were right next to me. I started walking a bit faster and faster, until I broke out in a desperate run. The truth is, I didn't want to see Ken, not after all these years… I reached the corner of the street the school was on. I looked back before turning around and closing my eyes, relaxing myself. There were a couple of people crossing the street; I made sure that I didn't bump into any of them. I was looking at the ground the whole time with a sad smile on my face.

'_You probably hurt me the most Ken…' _

I wanted to cry. The mere thought of Ken hurt my heart. At first, when I met him, no one would accept him into our group, no one wanted to be friends with him because he was the Digimon Kaiser. He hurt so many Digimon too, but that didn't stop me from becoming his friend. Soon after, the others began befriending him. I mean, I couldn't blame them for being extra cautious since he used to be our enemy, but it wasn't even his fault that he turned evil. It was the Dark Spore's, not his, and yet, some Digimon still shun him for once being evil. It wasn't fair…

I exhaled, shaking my head. I should probably stop thinking about Ken, that's the first thing I need to do. The last thing I need is a repeat of what happened 3 years ago… I didn't want that to happen all over again, making people worry, and all that sympathy and pity. God, all that sympathy and pity from all of my 'caring' friends just made me want to go crawl in a hole and die.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I suddenly bumped into someone's back, causing me and my bag to fall onto the sidewalk. I scratched the back of my head and looked up with a goofy grin on my face, just in case it was someone I knew from school. I didn't want anyone seeing me all depressed. If someone from the Chosen saw me having a depressed look on my face, they would question me to no end and get the others to gang up on me and pry.

I looked up to see who I had just bumped into. The person I had bumped into had turned around and was currently looking down at me with a shocked look on their face, soon turning into happiness. Once my gaze had set on the person leaning towards me, my brain almost immediately registered who the person in front of me was. My face fell; I wanted to just get up and run, but my legs wouldn't listen to me.

'_Come on legs! Move damnit!' _

My face turned to the right, avoiding eye contact with the other person. I slowly got up, my head now looking down at my legs. I patted imaginary dirt off of my jeans and picked up my black school bag.

'_Must avoid eye contact…Just apologize Daisuke and get the hell away from the guy, it's as simple as that.' _

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," I bowed in front of him and stood right back up, "Bye." I quickly walked around the person until someone's hand had latched onto my arm with a death grip. I was forcibly turned around with one swift motion and I dropped my bag yet again. I was slammed into a nearby wall, which happened to be in a dark alley way. Once the person turned me around, they grabbed my other arm with their other hand, making me unable to run away. I was at first stunned, but then anger soon surfaced. I tried my best to keep my true emotions compressed, something I was used to, but I just couldn't keep my anger bottled up any longer. I had been holding it in for the past 5 hours, and I just had to release it on someone or something.

"Let me go you damn bastard!" I nearly shouted, but kept it down to my regular talking tone. I was glaring at the dark brown eyes that were looking at me with no emotion what so ever in them. The person holding me just smiled.

"Is this how you treat your ex? I feel hurt…" he teased. The guy put on a fake pouting face and I nearly snapped. I didn't want to be near this guy, heck, I didn't want to see his ugly ass face ever again after last year.

"What the hell do you want?! I told you that I was through with you last year! Didn't you hear me back then? Or did my punches not get through to you?" I was probably beyond pissed off once I set my eyes on the guy who was holding me. I hated this guy more than life itself, and oh how I hated life with a passion.

"I know that you didn't mean what you said last year. You still and always will love me." He grinned evilly.

"Kisuke…" I growled, spitting his name out of my mouth as though it were poisonous. Kisuke was a 5' 7", 16 year old senior, attending the same high school as I and was only taller than me by 2 or 3 inches. It's probably a miracle that I was able to avoid him during and after school for almost 10 months.

"You know, you are so cute when you're mad!" Kisuke's smile soon turned into something innocent.

"Get the hell away from me! If you don't I will scream for help and then you'll be in deep shit. I should call the cops when I get home and charge you for harassment!" I tried to wiggle my arms out of his grip, but it was to no avail, I was trapped in his grip.

"We don't want that now do we? Scream for help? Like that'll happen. You'll be screaming in pleasure and begging me to give you another chance at 'us' once I'm through with you." All too suddenly, Kisuke slammed his warm, moist lips right onto my lips, right when I was about to yell at him.

He then took his hands off my arms and wrapped his arms around my body into a bear hug. I couldn't do a thing. I tried to break off the kiss, but it didn't work, he just stood there firmly. My hands were in fists and pounding on him, trying to get him to stop, but it still didn't work. I gave up on that and started tugging on his brown, silky, shoulder length hair. He didn't budge, still. Most guys I know get hurt when their hair is tugged on… Damn…What the hell am I suppose to do now? I just had to bump into Kisuke, and to make things better, I ran into him near a dark alley way! I swear, there is something wrong with my meeting people at the wrong times and at the wrong places/settings. Like bumping into a pissed off Miyako with nowhere to run or hide.

After 10 seconds of trying to get out of Kisuke's arms, Kisuke's tongue slammed into my mouth, suddenly playing with my retreating tongue. Unconsciously, I let out a small moan and I felt my face getting hotter. I was probably blushing a deep red by now and Kisuke can probably hear my heart beat faster. I just couldn't win against the damn bastard and I was slowly losing myself to my damn gay-ass hormones. My arms slowly wrapped around Kisuke's well-built body and deepened the kiss. One of Kisuke's hands went through my hair and it felt really good while the other found its way into my boxers, and now groping my ass…

We broke apart for air. I was blushing, looking Kisuke right in the eyes. I was already letting out a couple of tears, but I didn't care, I felt ecstatic. (Did I even use that word right?!)

"K-Kisuke…Don't let me go…" I let out a small moan. Kisuke smiled affectionately towards me, pleased as to what was currently happening.

"Aishiteru Daisuke-chan." Kisuke whispered, his musical-like voice flowing into my ear. After that, he planted another kiss on my lips.

I just wanted to forget it all, I wanted all of my worries to wash away, never to bother me ever again… About to get more into the moment, memories started flooding into my head. My eyes snapped open and I pushed Kisuke off of my body and into the opposite wall. I leaned against the wall as support, my hands trembling, my breathing unsteady and the tears increasing. Why won't they stop?

"_I think I really like you Ken, more than a friend." A brunette was sitting on the empty bleachers next to an indigo haired genius. The soccer field and roads were also empty, causing it to be completely silent except for the cicadas that played their tune. _

"_You should've thought this through, you know, before confronting someone of the same sex that you love them…Besides, One loving the same gender, it's just disgusting and unnatural. If this is a confession telling me you're gay, then go the hell away, I don't really want to associate with your kind. " The other boy said calmly, reminding me of the cruel dictator that I once fought… _

_The brunette's eyes widened in shock and sadness, tears welling up. If it was something the brunette was afraid of, it was rejection, and the rejection was put harshly. _

_The brunette stood up abruptly, hands turning into fists, clenched so hard that the brunette's knuckles turned white. "You know what Ichijouji?! Fuck you, just fuck you! I thought you were my best friend, and that you would just accept me for being a damn queer! Hell, I thought that you would've at least been a little nicer with the damn rejection! Now here you are, sounding all sophisticated and cruel, just like the damn Kaiser! I wish you were still the Kaiser! That way, I wouldn't have fallen in love with a damn stuck up asshole!" the brunette practically screamed at the top of his lungs at the genius, who was still staring down at his shoes. _

_The brunette started walking by the genius and up the steps to the sidewalk, while managing to say, "Since you want me the hell away from you, I guess that means this damn friendship is over. Goodbye Ichijouji Ken! And I hope I never have to see you again!" After ending his longtime friendship, he walked away from the other boy, who was still sitting on the bleachers, holding his head in his hands. _

_A single tear was shed by both boys. One out of regret, and one out of rejection. _

I shook my head, clearing my head, and then turning my gaze towards the brown-eyed junior who was pushing himself off of the wall. His eyes held confusion as to what was happening.

"What the hell?! Now you're kissing me and getting into my pants! Now I'll tell the police that you were sexually harassing me!" my voice was all cracked up from the occasional deep breaths and 'hics' coming out of my mouth because I was crying.

"Dai--" Kisuke tried to call my name, but I started shouting, "No! Shut the hell up! I told you then and I'll tell you now! I don't want anything to do with you! I could care less if you dropped dead or went and committed suicide! Just stay away from me! I don't want you, so leave me the hell alone!" I leaned over to grab my bag and started running from the alleyway. I didn't care where I ran, as long it was away from Kisuke. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks with my fists. I didn't care if anyone saw me crying; I don't even care if I got ran over by a car. I'd probably be better off dead then being stuck in this shit hole I call home. I wanted to get away from the past and the memories. Hell, it took me almost 3 years to put my past behind me and to just forget about it.

I heard thunder booming through the now grey sky. From the corner of my eye I saw a couple of people running into stores, or just running with something over their head. I didn't pay any attention to them or what the weather was like. I started slowing down, going from a sprint to speed walking. I stopped and looked up at the sky. Water was landing onto my face and into my hair. My clothes turned a darker tone where the water had hit the cloth. Soon, after looking up at the sky, more water started falling, the force of it getting heavier that it made bigger splashes in puddles. Before I knew it, it was raining…hard. I let out a small sigh, letting my emotions mix with the rain. I lowered my head from looking up to looking straight. I started walking slowly, not panicking about the rain, or using my bag as an umbrella and running to shelter from the current thunderstorm. I felt like walking out in this depressing rain, it comforted me, let me forget my worries. People can hardly notice I was crying since it was mixing in with the rain. Letting out my sadness just made me feel better, I mean, it's not healthy to bottle in so many emotions at the same time, right? I just loved the rain; I could get the pneumonia from the rain or I could get hit by an out-of-control car and fly off the car's front and hit the wet tar ground, and watch as deep red blood run from my body and wash away with the water into the drains.

I shook my head, clearing my head of those thoughts and placed a hand on my forehead. Oh great, just what I needed, suicidal thoughts… I calmed down a bit after what had just happened only 10 minutes ago. I can't believe I let that bastard touch me…what was I thinking…? Oh, right, my raging hormones...

"_Hey, Dai?" Ken asked. I looked up at him. We were at the library. I had gone to the library to finish some homework since I couldn't go home and do the papers the teacher had assigned the class._

"_Hn?" I continued to stare up at my worksheet, not wanting to look at Ken. "What is it?"_

"_I'm moving." My pencil danced across the paper, my head not looking up at all, or not the least shocked. _

"_Where, when, and why?" I asked blandly. _

"_We're moving to Aomori because my dad was transferred to there. And, well be moving out the day after tomorrow." _

"_Well why didn't you tell me or anyone else sooner? I mean, we could've thrown you a goodbye party or something…" I chewed on the eraser end of the pencil out of frustration towards the piece of paper in front of me. _

"_I…sort of told everyone already last week…" _

"_Well, that's nice. Why didn't you tell me first, I mean…" I stopped, not daring to say the next word… _

"_Well, you'd probably kidnap me and make me stay here or something…" Ken tried to add some sarcasm. _

"_No, seriously, why?" _

"_Well, I haven't been able to get a hold of you this or last week…" Ha, no shit. It was either me who was avoiding you, or it was you avoiding me. _

"_Oh…Well…Okay…" _

Ken never really did try and tell me he was moving, not like I cared or anything, right? I mean, this was a week after the rejection and the end of our friendship. He didn't have to tell me or anything, I mean, we aren't even friends anymore. I could care less if he moved abroad, I mean, I'm over him. I don't feel a thing towards him, I mean, if he's going to treat me that way, calling me a fag, then there was no chance in Hell he'll actually like me back. I never kept my hopes up for him. Once he called me a fag and told me to go the hell away, it was over, he'll never like me back, so what's the point of following false hope?

I made my way towards my apartment, walking a bit faster. I ran a hand through my hair. Today was not my day. First, I nearly fell down a long flight of stairs, I got in trouble during class for hitting Takeru in the head because he was pissing me off, Ken had to come back, and Keisuke just had to come along and get all kissy-kissy with me…And now, here I am, walking home in the rain, bound to get the pneumonia.

I opened the door to an apartment complex and walked over to the other side of the room. The lobby was pretty plain. All there really was were a flight of stairs to the far right and two elevators. That was pretty much it, and from the look of this place, people would think that the apartments were pretty crappy. I mean, there was trash on the ground, graffiti on the walls, and a couple of scratch marks on one of the windows. The elevators smelled like week old gym socks under my bed, and the staircase smelled like someone had just taken a piss. The apartments though, were pretty nice, depending on who lived in the apartment. My apartment was pretty clean, and neat, except for my room. The reason for that is because my mom gets pretty bored whenever she has a day off from work so she cleans the whole apartment. Sort of awkward, right?

I pressed the button with the arrow pointing up and it lit up. Soon, the silver doors opened and I stepped in, pressing the 'close' button and then the button with the number '5' on it. I know I could just walk up to my apartment, but I was feeling very lazy right now. I looked up above the elevator doors and watched the numbers light up from 'L' to '2' to '3' and so on until it lit up at the number '5' and the doors opened. I walked out of the small room and into a long hallway full of doors on my right and left.

Water dripped off of my drenched clothes and wet hair as I made my way down the hall. I was completely soaked, and I was also leaving behind a water trail. My shoes squeaked against the tiled floor. I looked down towards my right and just stared at my school bag. All of my textbooks and notes were probably really wet so I'll have to go dry them when I get home… I still had homework to do too. My left hand dug into my soggy jean pockets and pulled out a black flip phone. I flipped it open, hoping that the rain didn't do anything to the cellular device. The screen on the phone lit up, showing my screensaver, the date, and the time. '4:37p.m.' The digital clock in the upper left of the screen read. School let out around 2:15, then 15 minutes walking from school, then running into Kisuke, and then I spent like 10 minutes with Kisuke, so that means…I spent like an hour and a half outside in the rain…

Yeah, I'm going to get sick. I stopped in front of a white door that had the number '57' on it. I took out a key from my back pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. I turned the silver key to the left and heard a 'click' sound from the other side of the door. I pulled the key out, stuffed it into my pocket and opened the door.

"I'm home…" I said in a nonchalantly tone, kicking off my shoes. I started out of the little corridor leading into the living room and the kitchen on the right. I heard something sizzling and something smelling good. I exhaled, feeling a bit better once I had gotten home.

"Daisuke-chan?" A women about 40 had walked right in front of me. She had red-brown hair that was up in a ponytail, and was wearing a blue apron. She looked at me curiously before dashing out of the room. I blinked; before I knew it, a towel was thrown on my head, and someone's hands were drying off my hair.

"Mom, I can do it myself you know…" I murmured as I shook her hands off my head and placed down my school bag, drying my hair myself.

"I know sweetie, but it's just that I was so worried about you. You didn't come home, you didn't call, and then it just started pouring! Now look at you! You're drenched! We should get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold!" my mother said in a worrisome tone. I let out a sigh.

"I know, I know Mom! I'll change out of these clothes when I get to my room. Oh, and I'm gonna go dry off my papers and textbooks with the blow dryer and hang them up somewhere, if you don't mind or anything…" She looked at me happily and nodded while I bent down to grab my drenched bag.

"Sure, anything for my little baby!" she bent down and started pinching my cheeks, which irritated me…a lot.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 15!" I huffed, stomping towards my room.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour!" she told me before retreating back into the kitchen before anything started to burn. I slightly turned my head around to face the direction my mother went just went and smiled sadly to myself.

I walked straight into a hallway and went through the first open doorway on my left. I breathed in the air of the room and closed the door shut behind me, locking the door. The room was dimly lit from the little sunlight seeping through the grey clouds. A bed with the covers in a mess rested to my right while multiple posters were on the wall to my left. On the ground were a couple of left behind open textbooks and various forgotten papers. Near the bed was a dark brown dresser with a medium sized window and a couple of drawers, some slightly open. A hair brush, hair gel, pencils, pens, and some wrinkled up paper were on the dresser table. At the edge of the dresser was a photo frame laid facedown for certain reasons. I walked towards the end of the room, setting my bag and towel onto a small desk with a lamp to light up the desk.

I opened the bag and picked it up, flipping it upside down so that all the contents of the bag would fall out and lay across the table. There was only a textbook and a couple of papers that came out of the bag, and a couple drops of water. Good thing the cover for the textbook was a hardcover one… If it were paperback, it would probably be torturous to dry it. I took out all the papers from the textbook, noting which papers go in which page, and got a piece of thread. I took the piece of thread and walked over to one corner of the room, ripping off a piece of masking tape off of the roll which was on the desk. I taped one end of the thread to that corner of the wall, and the other end to the other corner of the wall. I grabbed a couple of clothing clips lying around and clipped my wet papers onto the thread.

After clipping my worksheets to the thread, I opened my textbook to a random page and let it sit there on the desk until after I got the blow dryer from the bathroom after dinner.

'_Now I've got to change out of these clothes…' _I mentally sighed, looking down at my slowly drying clothes. I spotted a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on my bed and decided to change into them, throwing my wet clothes over my desk chair for them to dry. I shook my head, a couple of specks of water coming out of my hair and flinging the water everywhere, much like how a dog dries itself off after a bath.

I slowly walked over to the door, turning myself around, and leaning my back against the cold, wooden door. My bangs covered hid my eyes as I slowly slid down to the ground, arms lifelessly resting next to my body. I sat there, on the cold ground for at least a minute before bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my weak arms around them. I laid my head gently onto my knees, my gaze facing my right, so I was staring at my bed. My sight got a bit blurry before I felt a familiar wetness on my cheeks. My tears rolled off my face and onto my arms. I made no effort in blinking them away; I didn't want to hold them in.

"_Just go away. I don't like being around you."_

"_How could I've been friends with a faq?" _

"_Queer!"_

"_How could someone so cool be gay?" _

"_You damn worthless brat! I knew you were a failure right from the start of birth!" A man in his 40's had picked up an empty beer bottle and slammed it against a brunette's arm, causing the glass bottle to shatter into small, sharp pieces. Some big and small pieces were lodged into the brunette's tan arm, causing blood to trickle down to the boy's arm and off his elbow, dripping onto the dark wooden floor. _

"_You're not worthy to breathe the same air as others, so why don't you just go die?!" the man screamed in a slur tone, kicking the brunette's head with a lot of force over and over as the brunette did nothing but just sit on the ground being kicked in the head. Only tears rolling down his cheeks. _

"_Crying is showing weakness boy! Proves how pathetic you really are!" the man laughed insanely as he continued to beat the boy. No one was there to help the boy, he couldn't cry out for help. Not to his mother, nor to his sister. _

My arms unwrapped from my legs, and then brought up to my head. My hands clutched my head, trying to ease the pain and the scars of the past and the hurt the voices in my head are bringing me. The pain just won't stop, and the scars of the past may never be healed. The hurt of unrequited love, the hurt of betrayal by many, and the pain brought to me by the sins I've committed, just by living, it's already a sin… I threw my hands off my head and rested my palms against the now warm floor. My head rose slightly, my hair still covering my eyes, and the crystal tears falling towards my ears.

I just wanted to let them out, let out all my emotions, because by the start of the new day, my mask will be back on and I'll be happy Daisuke once again.

---------

I feel so motivated!! *lets out a sigh of happiness*

Hope you enjoyed, and remember! Please click the green/white button in the middle below and make sure to leave nice comments, or constructive criticism…or friendly advice not made to sound mean!! :]

Thanks!!


	3. AUTHOR's NOTE!

To those of you people still reading this fanfic, or something…I don't know….

I'm currently experiencing a horrible case of writer's block!! D: *Que dramatic sound effects*

'Tis horrible, one of the things most writers curse…but I'm thinking of something!! Even though this story has been in hiatus for almost a year (that was fast….)

The reason being is because I'm writing 5 chapters and more to post at once, and it's because I'm rewriting this story, so, that's pretty much why this story hasn't been updated often…And I'm thinking of changing the story around the bit since it didn't really turn out the way I wanted too, but well, yeah.  
And then there's school and homework, and the test…Oh the horror*Says in an emotionless tone*

Well, hey! School is almost over for summer break, which gives me enough time to finish this story and post it all soon… :]

So thanks for your patience and all that stuff!

-xFlare-Starx


End file.
